


Rank Up: Justice (Akira Kurusu)

by Sun_Kasai



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kasai/pseuds/Sun_Kasai
Summary: Akira Kurusu: A young man with a strong sense of Justice. Headstrong and Mysterious, yet not looking like much of a threat. How did he cause the awakening of Robin Hood?A really quick story based of a headcanon of mine.





	Rank Up: Justice (Akira Kurusu)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Ren was a thing just so you know.

Rank Up: Justice (Akira Kurusu)

Akira Kurusu: A young man with a strong sense of Justice. Headstrong and Mysterious, yet not looking like much of a threat. How did he cause the awakening of Robin Hood?

Rank 1:  _You gained a second Persona for the first time after exchanging only a few words with this stranger. It could prove beneficial to have further exchanges with him._

Rank 2:  _Just who is he? It is undeniable that he is a Phantom Thief, but after you found him associating with Victims of the Phantom Thieves targets, he said you are suspicious._

Rank 3:  _He acts very protective over Wakaba's Daughter. Yet you end up bonding over your past. Was your encounter fated?_

Rank 4:  _He seems to share your hatred towards Shido and is thankful for your help. He has this Aura that makes you Trust him…_

Rank 5:  _You revealed that you know their identity. He is put in a corner and you hold all the cards over his fate._

Rank 6:  _He and his Team agree to follow your plan and invade Sae's Palace. Your Victory is almost certain…_

Rank 7:  _Defeating Sae Niijima's Shadow, you have grown to respect each other as equals. Too bad he needs to die for your plan…_

Rank 8:  _That's it, you have killed the first friend you ever made. Do you feel even a little remorse?_

Rank 9:  _He Tricked you! He truly is your Rival. Now to finish what you have started…_

Rank 10:  _Despite all you did to him he was not willing to give up on you. If fate could just have been a little bit kinder. He makes you one last promise and you sacrificed yourself for him… tell me… was it worth it?_

"Yes…"

**BANG! BANG!**


End file.
